Katniss, Please Don't Die
by MistMirror
Summary: Some thoughts about Katniss in Peeta's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are some sentences about Katniss from Peeta.  
>Hope you enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>If I forget you for a moment, life will stop and I will die.<br>You make me stronger, Katniss.  
>You make me who I am today.<br>You are the person who I love  
>You may think I am crazy for thinking this, but when I got reaped, I was happy and frightened at once.<br>But finally, I would get a chance to be with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire burns , just like you.  
>I held your hand in the chariot.<br>It felt familiar.  
>Like we were meant for each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any request for Peeta's thoughts under a random circumstance,<br>please send a PM or review.  
>(The event must happen in the first book of the series) <strong>**  
>I will write about that at the end this story<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

11.  
>The highest training score ever.<br>I think The Careers would be pretty mad, but what does that matter.  
>You are stronger than them.<br>You will win for sure.  
>And I will gladly die for that.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The night before The Hunger Games, you came to me.  
>I wanted to hold your hand and be there for you, but you didn't understand me when I said: 'Only I keep wishing I could think of the Capitol they don't own me. That I am just more than a piece in their games.'<br>You blinked with your eyes, gave me a weird answer.  
>I got mad.<br>Katniss, would you never do that again.


	5. Chapter 5

When we were standing on those metal plates.  
>I wanted to see your eyes.<br>I wanted to see them, because I can never see them again when you die.  
>Katniss, please don't die.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Careers told me to fight for their and my life, if I wanted to join them.  
>I told them I would.<br>They didn't know I was lying.  
>I would only fight for you.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I stabbed a girl in her heart.  
>She died instantly.<br>She had made a fire in the morning.  
>Not smart.<br>Katniss, I hope you are doing okay.


	8. Chapter 8

I hunted you with the careers down.  
>I waited under the tree, waiting for you to come down.<br>Only, a tracker jacker's nest came down.  
>I ran away instantly.<br>I thought you wanted to protect me from the Careers.


	9. Chapter 9

I came back.  
>You were trying to get the bow and arrows.<br>I screamed for my life that you should run away.  
>You grabbed it and ran away.<br>I never felt more special.  
>I saved your life.<br>Please Katniss, don't die.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran away from Cato.  
>He saw I helped you out.<br>I ran and ran, but he sliced in my leg with his precious sword.  
>I try to hide with camouflage.<br>Every day, every hour, every minute I think about you, Katniss.  
>I don't know what else I can do.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Two girls of the Careers were shown this night.  
>Two girls who died because of you.<br>I wonder what Cato will do.  
>He is mentally, not that healthy.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Stars appear in the sky.  
>They shine bright, just like you.<br>I watch them every night.  
>Just to be sure that I am alive.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Night falls when the deaths appear.  
>Every night, I am hoping it won't be you.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Rue appeared in the sky last night.  
>She was too young to die.<br>I hope she is somewhere save.


	15. Chapter 15

The moon is far away.  
>Katniss, where are you?<br>I miss you.


	16. Chapter 16

Claudius Templesmith announced that if the boy and the girl from a district are alive in the end.  
>They would win together.<br>Katniss, are you searching for me.  
>I will be waiting here for you, until I die.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**I just forgot the most important thing. The Interview.**  
><strong>Anyway, here is it.<strong>  
><strong>Any request are welcome and reviews to. XD<br>**

* * *

><p>Confessions.<br>You never thought I would say that, didn't you.  
>Well, the truth is I did and I can't take it back.<br>I love you.  
>Unfortunatly, we are now known as the star-crossed lovers.<strong><br>**I wonder how that would turn out.**  
><strong>Only one of us can come back.


	18. Chapter 18

You finally found me.  
>You looked relieved when you saw me.<br>But I could tell there was something on your mind.  
>Katniss, are you hurt?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

My leg hurts.  
>I am not hungry.<br>I am not thirsty.  
>I am hot.<br>I feel sick.  
>Katniss, will you make me better?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

You washed all the camouflage off my body.  
>I no longer have to hide.<br>Only you know who I am.


	21. Chapter 21

When I tried to walk, while leaning against you, I felt pain.  
>I couldn't walk.<br>My leg hurts like hell.  
>Luckily, a cave was close.<br>We went in there, together.  
>I lay in your sleepingbag.<br>It is dark.  
>But I can still see you.<br>Katniss, you are so beautiful when you camouflage the cave.


	22. Chapter 22

Katniss, if I told I would give up what would you say?  
>I didn't get anything from sponsors.<br>I didn't get anything from you.  
>Katniss, aren't we supposed to be in love.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

' I give up.' I said to you.  
>My body burns.<br>I am sick.  
>I won't make it.<br>I started talking and talking.  
>Only your kiss stopped me from talking.<br>Maybe we are in love.


	24. Chapter 24

Am I dreaming?  
>You kissed me.<br>I never thought you would do that.  
>Maybe it is better to be alive.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

You woke me with a kiss.  
>You showed me a pot of hot broth.<br>You showed me everything I need.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up with at my side.  
>I know I feel horrible, but when I am with you.<br>It sort of disappears.


	27. Chapter 27

You looked tired when you fed me berries.  
>I let you sleep.<br>It was nice to see.  
>You looked so calm.<br>I watched for hours, until you woke up.


	28. Chapter 28

Wounds from the inside can only be healed by love.  
>The wounds on my body are ever worse.<br>Luckily, you are taking care of it.


	29. Chapter 29

It is silent outside.  
>No connons.<br>No deaths.  
>When will the feast come?<br>I will be waiting, Claudius Templesmith.


	30. Chapter 30

Stories are for little children, you say.  
>Well it is not.<br>Katniss is telling me one, right now.


	31. Chapter 31

The feast will be coming.  
>Ceasar Flickerman just said so.<br>Something what we need is waiting.  
>Probably something that will heal me.<br>Katniss, I don't want you to go.  
>Katniss, I don't want you to die.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

You said you wanted to go.  
>I said I didn't want you to go.<br>Again, you said you wanted to go.  
>Katniss, if you go I will go with you.<br>I don't want to be seperated from you again.


	33. Chapter 33

Stepping outside was the worst thing you did.  
>You wanted to get some soup and wash the pot.<br>You came back with berries.  
>I ate them, because you wanted me to.<br>I eat them.  
>It was a big mistake.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

The berries were too sweet, when I ate them.  
>I almost ate all of them, untill I noticed.<br>You fed me sleep syrop.  
>I noticed it, just before I fell asleep.<br>You were going.  
>I never wanted that.<br>But Katniss, if you go, please come back.


	35. Chapter 35

In my sleep I dreamed about you.  
>Again and again.<br>Dream after dream.  
>Only the last one stayed in my mind.<br>You were singing for me.  
>All the birds were silent.<br>I listened with great pleasure.  
>Than you kissed me.<br>I wish dreams were real.


	36. Chapter 36

It was when I woke up I realized dreams aren't real.  
>Besides the fact I felt better than yesterday<br>It hurts.  
>You are lying on the ground with a blood all over you face.<br>I was frightened.  
>I thought you were dead, untill I felt your pulse.<br>Quickly I checked if there was no one around.  
>This time , Katniss, I will heal you.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

I am here to live.  
>Not to die and especially not with you.<br>I want to be alive and come out here with you.  
>Katniss, please wake up.<br>You make me worry.


	38. Chapter 38

I have been looking at you for hours.  
>Your face is calm when you are asleep.<br>Like nothing happened.  
>I just wish I was in that world with you.<br>A world were The Hunger Games wouldn't excist.


	39. Chapter 39

Carefully, you opened your eyes.  
>You saw me first and I saw you.<br>You looked hungry.  
>It was a good thing, that I didn't eat everything.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

You told me about the feast, when I fed you.  
>I was suprised that Thresh let you go.<br>You said he did it because you killed Rue's attacker.  
>I didn't understand.<br>But you explained it to me.  
>'It was just like the bread' you said.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

If you want to go home, we will go home.  
>No matter what.<br>I will protect you if you want to go.  
>I will be besides you, fighting for you.<br>When we are home, we will be together.  
>That is why...<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Maybe you love me, but I don't know for sure.  
>Will you be there for me untill we die.<br>You make my doubts vanish when you kissed me.  
>Again.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

I told you how I fell in love with you.  
>It was the first day at school, when my father said to me that he actually wanted to marry your mom.<br>Than later on that day,  
>You sang a song in class.<br>I listened with a warm feeling in my stumach.  
>Eventhough, I didn't know it meant.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey hey,  
>Thank you so much for all the reviews and other things.<br>You guys are truly the best.  
>Love you all. XD<strong>

* * *

><p>We saw it in the sky last night.<br>You looked shocked and frightened.  
>I knew what this meant.<br>We are with four.  
>And Cato will defenitly be hunting us.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Thresh was strong.  
>And I respected him the most.<br>I know you do to, Katniss.  
>But when someone dies in the Arena.<br>You have to let it go and continue to live here.  
>Or else we won't get back to district 12 alive.<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

We were trying to get some food, this day.  
>We walked for hours and we didn't catch a thing.<br>I knew I maked to much noice.  
>And the animals would flee.<br>I wish I could be an animal.  
>Than I could run away from The Hunger Games with you, Katniss.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

It was when we split up,  
>That I noticed how much I missed you.<br>The emptiness inside of me,  
>maked me wonder if we can ever go back together.<br>I know Cato is strong, maybe even stronger than us.


	48. Chapter 48

It was when I saw the berries, that I realized these things actually saved me.  
>If Katniss didn't feed me that with sleep syrop, I would be dead.<br>I should be thankfull to you and I am.  
>But you risked your life.<br>I thought I would lose you, when you went there.  
>I though I would never see you again.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

I was too busy with gathering, that I didn't hear your wistle.  
>You almost attacked me when I appeared in front of you.<br>You were mad.  
>I knew you was afraid of losing me.<br>It was the proof that you loved me for real.  
>Although I had known that from the very beginning.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

The food was gone. The berries I picked, the cheese and some other small things.  
>You were mad.<br>Again.  
>because you thought I did it.<br>The fact was I didn't.  
>I just told you I didn't do it, when a cannon sounded.<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

I don't know what I felt when I saw Foxface lifted out the arena.  
>Maybe I was happy, because we were just one step away of winning.<br>Or I was sad, because I didn't want her to die.  
>A warm hand on my shoulder maked me feel relieved.<br>That you are still here.  
>Alive.<br>With me.  
>Only Cato is in our way.<br>I hope he will die soon.


	52. Chapter 52

Relieve.  
>It disappeared when you told me I did it.<br>I killed Foxface.  
>There is no fact that could hide it.<br>No one can deny it.  
>Not even you, Katniss.<br>Although, I wish you could.


	53. Chapter 53

Berries were the cause.  
>Nightlock.<br>That is the name of the berrie.  
>But still, ...<br>Berries saved my life.  
>No, they didn't.<br>You saved my life.


	54. Chapter 54

If there is a fire burning,  
>it is burning within me.<br>It is a fire for love.  
>Love for you.<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

Love was the trigger.  
>For me.<br>For you.  
>To survive.<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

Surviving doesn't mean a thing when I am without you.  
>Than Cato can kill me.<br>I just want to be with you.  
>Forever.<p>

Before the spectacular end, will you kiss me one more time, Katniss?  
>I want to remember it, before one of us might die.<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

One kiss.  
>Will it be a kiss goodbye?<br>A kiss goodnight?  
>Or a kiss of love?<br>I know it is the last one.


	58. Chapter 58

The night has fallen.  
>Darkness covers the light.<br>All the good things will disappear.  
>It is a good thing that you are here with me.<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

Slowly we walk.  
>Slowly to the Curnocopia.<br>Water was gone.  
>We are nearing the end.<br>I will protect you.  
>I will protect us.<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

Water is within my reach.  
>You are already here.<br>Just a few steps.  
>Just a few hours.<br>Just one more day.  
>And we will be together forever.<p> 


	61. Chapter 61

The water sparkles, like the stars in the night sky.  
>The sun shines and shows that life can't be that bad.<br>You are singing like an angel.  
>Mockingjays sing with you.<br>I close my eyes.  
>This is magical.<br>This is how the world is suppose to be.


	62. Chapter 62

A false note.  
>Just one.<br>Enters the mockingjays song.  
>Just one.<br>The scream from Cato.


	63. Chapter 63

Muts.  
>Frightining creatures created by The Capitol.<br>They chase Cato.  
>He runs towards the Cornucopia.<br>I don't know what to do as these creatures come closer.  
>Closer.<br>And closer.  
>I hear you running away.<br>That is the sign.  
>I need to run.<br>I need to live.


	64. Chapter 64

Run.  
>Run.<br>Run.  
>It is in my head.<br>Run, Katniss.  
>Run for your life.<br>Just run.


	65. Chapter 65

I can't run.  
>I hobble with the muts on his heels.<br>I can't stop thinking about living.  
>I can't stop thinking about you.<br>As you are almost on the Cornucopia,  
>I realize one thing.<br>Katniss, please save my life.  
>Again.<br>'Katniss!' I cry out.


	66. Chapter 66

You looked at me.  
>You seemed frightened.<br>You wanted me to live.  
>You want to be with me.<br>Forever.


	67. Chapter 67

You grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
>I saw it to, when you told me.<br>The wolves.  
>They looked like the other tributed.<br>I wanted to hold your hand and comfort you.  
>Except, I can't.<br>I can't breath.


	68. Chapter 68

Cato.  
>He would take me away from you.<br>He would kill me.  
>He would do it.<br>With no mercy.  
>Katniss, if I die you must know I really do love you.<br>Katniss, I also want to say that you must win.  
>For me.<br>For yourself.  
>Your sister.<br>Your mother.  
>And Gale...<p> 


	69. Chapter 69

How could I lose hope?  
>So quick, so fast.<br>I can see it, you know.  
>I can see his weakness.<br>You must kill him.  
>You must shoot his hand.<br>You must win.  
>No.<br>We must win.


	70. Chapter 70

It happened so quick for you.  
>So slow for me.<br>I started falling when you shot him.  
>Lower and lower.<br>I closed my eyes.  
>I couldn't breath.<br>I waited for me to land on the ground.  
>I didn't feel pain.<br>I only feel your hands that are pulling me on the Cornucopia.  
>You saved me again.<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

My leg bleeds.  
>I can't breath.<br>I don't feel pain.  
>I only feel love.<p> 


	72. Chapter 72

Pain.  
>Suddenly, I felt it in my leg.<br>Unbearable.  
>Maybe stronger than love.<br>I hope love will fight back and win.


	73. Chapter 73

Sounds of pain.  
>It hurts.<br>Why did it come like this?  
>I never wanted this to happen.<br>Hearing someone slowly dying is the worst.  
>Although I don't like Cato at all.<p> 


	74. Chapter 74

Blood is red.  
>Red is the color of guilt.<br>Because you are saving me.  
>Instead, I should have saved you.<p> 


	75. Chapter 75

I am slowly dying.  
>I share the same fate as Cato.<br>Whay did I do wrong?


	76. Chapter 76

Night falls.  
>Still no cannon.<br>No death.  
>I only hear Cato making sounds of pain and torcher.<p> 


	77. Chapter 77

The moon disappears before my eyes.  
>Stars stop shining.<br>Is the darkness really taking over?


	78. Chapter 78

'Peeta!' you scream.  
>Everytime when the moon disappears in a dark place.<br>Everytime  
>Again and again.<br>Everytime.  
>Harder and harder.<br>I am glad you are keeping me alive.  
>It is the proof that you want me to live.<br>To be alive together.


	79. Chapter 79

Does love disappear?  
>I can only feel the pain in my leg.<br>The sun is coming up.  
>I thought the games would have ended by now.<p> 


	80. Chapter 80

We still hear Cato.  
>Pain.<br>Hurt.  
>Torcher.<br>He wants to die, I can tell.  
>You look desperate.<br>Just do it, Katniss.  
>Just do it.<p> 


	81. Chapter 81

It ended when you shot him.  
>Everything.<br>The cannon sounded.  
>Life is draining away.<br>Let it end.  
>Let The Hunger Games end.<br>Now.


	82. Chapter 82

No music.  
>No triomph.<br>No winners announced.  
>No hovercraft.<br>Just nothing.  
>I should have ended.<br>Right here.  
>Right now.<br>Is this a nightmare?


	83. Chapter 83

'The rules have changed. Only ONE can win.' said the announcer.  
>My heart stopped.<p> 


	84. Chapter 84

You can't kill each other if you love each other, right?  
>Than why are you aiming for me?<br>You are struggling.  
>I see it your eyes.<br>But Katniss, you can kill me.  
>I wanted you to win, anyway.<p> 


	85. Chapter 85

Struggle is normal in life.  
>Think about it, Katniss.<br>I would die for you.


	86. Chapter 86

Slowly you dropped your bow.  
>'Kill me' You said.<br>I was ready, but I couldn't do it.  
>I can't kill you or myself.<br>I know now what you are feeling.


	87. Chapter 87

There was a light in your eyes, when you grabbed those berries.  
>If only one can die and one can win.<br>Why don't we both die.  
>I could hear you say it in my mind.<br>This is my last moment alive.  
>I am glad this moment will be with you.<p> 


	88. Chapter 88

The Capitol can play games.  
>We play them even better.<p> 


	89. Chapter 89

You started counting.  
>One<br>I see your eyes. You see mine.  
>Two<br>I kiss you one more time.  
>Three<br>I blink my eyes.  
>You are really beautifull, Katniss.<p> 


	90. Chapter 90

The berrie enters my mouth.  
>Seconds seem hours.<br>I look at you.  
>Again.<br>We aren't ready to die...  
>Yet.<p> 


	91. Chapter 91

Sweetness mixed with bitter.  
>Nothing can be changed now.<br>I search for your hand.  
>I want to hold it.<br>One more time.


	92. Chapter 92

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am leased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"  
>I spit the berries out of my mouth.<br>I look at you.  
>We both won.<br>We will be together.


	93. Chapter 93

Damn...  
>My leg...<br>It hurts...  
>You fade away...<br>Can't see...  
>Am I dying?<p> 


	94. Chapter 94

Warm hands hold me.  
>I am paralized.<br>Up.  
>Up.<br>You screamed.  
>So far away...<p> 


	95. Chapter 95

Last thing I felt,  
>was<br>Love  
>Warmth<br>And you.  
>I saw you.<br>Frightened.  
>Anxious.<p> 


	96. Chapter 96

Life.  
>I can't see it.<br>Don't die.  
>I die.<br>Don't die.  
>Die.<p>

Love...


	97. Chapter 97

Dreams.  
>Filled with pain.<br>Darkness  
>Hurt<br>Fear  
>And you...<br>Surrounded with roses.  
>And blood.<br>I can smell it.


	98. Chapter 98

I open my eyes.  
>Everything is white.<br>Am I dead?


	99. Chapter 99

Is this real?  
>This all seems fake.<br>I remember you.  
>You.<br>And you.  
>I only remember you, Katniss.<p> 


	100. Chapter 100

So long...  
>So long...<br>Don't want to wait.  
>I want to see you.<p> 


	101. Chapter 101

Gone.  
>Everything.<br>You.  
>My leg.<br>Family.  
>Home.<br>Love.  
>Everything.<br>I can't sleep.


	102. Chapter 102

I wish I could see you.  
>Hold you.<br>Kiss you.  
>I want to be with you, Katniss.<p> 


	103. Chapter 103

Portia comes in.  
>It is time she says.<br>I am not able to wait.  
>I rush out of my room.<br>I fall on the ground.  
>There goes my chance.<p> 


	104. Chapter 104

Nervous.  
>I wait.<br>Seconds seem days.  
>Why so long?<br>Screaming people.  
>I can't wait longer.<p> 


	105. Chapter 105

Up.  
>I am going up.<br>My heart beats fast.  
>Cheering people are waiting for us.<br>I see them.  
>And I see you.<p> 


	106. Chapter 106

I don't know how this feels.  
>It is a feeling I can't discribe.<p> 


	107. Chapter 107

You make me smile.  
>You make me happy.<br>You make me me.


	108. Chapter 108

I can't say anything to you.  
>I am speechless.<br>You look gorgeous.  
>Magical.<br>You are my dream


	109. Chapter 109

When you laid your head on my shoulder.  
>I knew this was for real.<br>You and me.  
>No one else.<br>Just you and me.  
>Together.<br>Forever.


	110. Chapter 110

Watching you screaming my name.  
>I felt the emotion.<br>I almost cried.


	111. Chapter 111

I could only look at you.  
>Not at him.<br>I only looked at you on the screen behind him.  
>The crown doesn't mean anything.<p> 


	112. Chapter 112

The night was long.  
>I couldn't sleep.<br>The Hunger Games ke getting back in my mind.  
>I can't hide.<br>I wish you were here.  
>It would make it less worse.<br>For me and for you.


	113. Chapter 113

Interviews don't seem that bad.  
>Maybe I enjoy it.<br>I just like talking about you.  
>And with you.<p> 


	114. Chapter 114

Waiting to go home.  
>I never thought this moment would come.<br>I thought I would die.  
>I thought that a hundred times.<br>But you saved me from it.  
>And I saved you.<p> 


	115. Chapter 115

Trains are fast.  
>Like you.<br>You end everything to fast.  
>Too painfull.<br>To much hurt.

Can we live together again?


	116. Chapter 116

There is one thing you should know.  
>I will love you.<br>If you need me,  
>I will be there for you.<br>Forever.


	117. Chapter 117

It doesn't feel real.  
>For me.<br>For you.  
>I only dream of this to be true.<br>I can't live in a lie.


	118. Chapter 118

I keep dreaming.  
>Again.<br>And again.  
>I wait for it to end.<br>I wait.  
>But I can't.<br>Because in the end you will get hurt.


	119. Chapter 119

Pain is too much to take.  
>Even more in my heart.<br>I ignore it.  
>I know there is pain in you heart too.<br>Don't it let it hurt you to much.


	120. Chapter 120

**Mockingjay**

This is a part in Mockingjay. Where Peeta looks back on his memories from the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>Thoughts within thoughts.<br>Lies within lies. I can't remember.  
>Whether it is right or wrong.<br>Good or bad.  
>Love or hate.<p>

Love changes in hate.  
>Good turns in to bad.<br>Right transforms to wrong.

I was wrong for loving you.  
>I was wrong for trusting you.<p>

I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Please review. **  
>This is the sequel: .nets/7585220/1/The_Year_Where_Our_Love_Died**


End file.
